Present hold-down straps employ plastic coated wire hooks secured at opposite ends of an elastic strap. In use the hooks are prone to be dislodged while the strap is under tension and are therefore dangerous as the hooks can be propelled toward an unsuspecting user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible fastener assembly that can be used in similar situations to the present hold-down straps but with greater safety.